Second Chance to Love
by Misaki Akayashi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, un lindo omega japonés, acaba de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario por motivos personales y luego de que rompieran su corazón de forma trágica tiene que resguardarse en sus nuevos vecinos. ¿Confiará en el amor de Victor Nikiforov? ¿Podrá enamorarse de nuevo después de las desilusiones?
1. Friendship and Deception

Second Chance to Love

Chapter 1: Friendship and deception

Narradora POV

Esta era la segunda vez que se mudaba.  
El asiento del bus de larga distancia era pequeño y realmente poco cómodo, pero no importaba. Yuuri recostó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventanilla y contempló el lluvioso exterior, se sentía en paz. Al fin podría tener ese nuevo comienzo que llevó durante mucho tiempo anhelando. Podría simplemente dejar toda su vida de preparatoria atrás y comenzar de cero en su nueva Universidad lejos de Hasetsu, su ciudad natal. Podría experimentar nuevas experiencia, hacer nuevos amigos y aprender de ellos. Cerró los ojos y se repitió a sí mismo que no dejaría que se aprovecharan de él simplemente por su condición, que esta vez haría las cosas bien. Pelo despues el sueño lo venció y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando por fin el bus llegó a destino Yuuri se encontró con su amada tía que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos en la estación.

\- ¡Yuuri! Cariño, si no fuera por tu madre no sabría a qué hora esperarte. Me envió un mensaje hace una hora más o menos.

\- Mari-chan... -La abrazó sintiendo que hace un siglo no la veía- Disculpa, es solo que no tenía recepción en la ruta.

\- No importa, ¡la verdad es que me emociona tenerte aquí! Ven, sube las maletas al auto y te mostraré la casa. Te va a encantar el vecindario, ya lo verás. Además los vecinos son súper amigables.

\- ¿Sí? Eso es asombroso...

En realidad poco escuchó de lo que decía su tía y Yuuri se sintió mal por no poder prestarle total atención, estaba cansado a pesar de la siesta que había tomado durante el viaje y sentía los músculos entumecidos por la mala postura. Así que simplemente se dedicó a asentir y a mostrar una amigable sonrisa durante todo el trayecto.

El viaje fue corto, y pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta de lo que sería su nueva casa. Yuuri estaba realmente nervioso aunque no entendía por qué.

\- Yuuri, tu madre me dijo que el resto de tus cosas llegarían mañana por la mañana así que estate atento y no duermas hasta tarde. Aquí están las llaves y creo que encontrarás todo lo que te sea necesario a dentro.

\- Espera ¿Tú te irás?

\- ¡Cierto cielo! Había olvidado avisarte, tu tío y yo nos iremos en un viaje de casi dos meses, nuestro avión sale mañana a la mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, sé que es repentino pero a tu tío le ofrecieron un viaje de capacitación en instrumentaría robótica ¡y le dijeron que podía llevar un acompañante! Sabes, salir con un cirujano a veces tiene sus ventajas.

\- ¿Pero dos meses no es demasiado? –Sentía su corazón corriendo como loco, sería la primera vez que estaría completamente solo- ¿Me quedaré solo todo ese tiempo?

\- Estoy segura que lo harás bien. Cuida la casa por nosotros ¿sí? –dijo sonriéndole de una manera casi maternal- Y recuerda, siempre que necesites algo llámame.

Ella lo abrazó y se despidió diciendo que lo visitarían a la mañana antes de irse. Aparentemente se estaba quedando en el departamento de su pareja desde hace ya un tiempo por lo que la casa frente a Yuuri estaba deshabitada.  
Tragó en seco, se sentía minúsculo en comparación a la inmensa vivienda de grandes ventanales que tenía en frente. Tomó las llaves que Mari-chan le había dejado y entró conteniendo la respiración. Era espaciosa, ridículamente espaciosa para una sola persona.  
Envió dos mensajes, uno a su novio y otro a su madre, diciendo que había llegado bien y que luego los llamaría. Guardó su celular y subió para dejar sus cosas en la una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.  
A medida que recorría la casa su asombro solo incrementaba. Tenía por lo menos 4 habitaciones de las cuales una era para invitados, dos baños en distintas plantas, cocina, comedor, un estudio y una sala de estar.  
Suspiró, sentía que una carga de responsabilidad se había aplicado a sus hombros desde el momento que le dijeron que todo ese espacio era completamente suyo.

Pasaron un par de horas y Yuuri comenzaba a adaptarse al lugar. Ya había deshecho las maletas y ordenado la ropa en la gran cómoda que tenía en su habitación. Recién eran las 17:38 PM, pero estaba cansado por lo que se desplomó en su nueva cama e intentó dormir un rato más.

Un sonido insistente lo despertó. Se levantó y acomodó sus lentes, luego con la mirada busco el origen del sonido. Era su madre llamándolo al celular.

\- Hola Yuuri! ¿Cómo te adaptas al nuevo lugar? ¿Comiste algo?

\- Hola mamá. –Contestó bostezando- Ojalá me hubieran avisado que Mari-chan se iba de viaje.

\- Estarás bien, no eres ningún niño. Recuerda que tu padre y yo confiamos plenamente en ti.

\- Gracias. –Yuuri casi podía sentir que la presión de vivir solo se liberaba aunque sea un poco.-

\- ¿Estás tomando tus supresores? Hemos oído rumores no muy buenos de los alfas de ahí.

Yuuri revisó en sus cajones, le quedaban pastillas para unas semanas más.

\- Sí, yo también estoy al tanto. Tranquila, no me olvidaré de tomarlos.

\- Ay, todos ya te extrañamos tanto. ¡Hasta Vicchan que duerme en tu habitación desde que te fuiste!

\- Pero solo me fui ayer –Yuuri sonrió ante la idea de su mascota durmiendo en su cama- Yo también los extraño, me sentiré solo sin el ruido del Onsen y tus deliciosos katsudons.

\- ¡Cuando vengas a visitarnos te prepararé un tazón extra grande! –Ambos rieron para luego soltar un suspiro de nostalgia-

\- Mamá, creo que tocan la puerta, te llamo mañana ¿Sí? -Dijo Yuuri notando el ruido que venía desde la planta baja-

\- Cuídate mucho cariño, si necesitas algo llámanos. Te queremos.

\- Yo también los quiero.

Colgó y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió se encontró con dos extranjeros tan bellos que casi se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¡Hola! Vimos que eras nuevo en el barrio y pasamos a saludar. Me llamo Victor y él es Yuri. Somos los vecinos de la casa de al lado, vamos Yuri saluda tú también. –Dijo codeando al menor-

¿ _Inglés_?

\- Tsk. –Fue la respuesta de éste- parece un cerdo.

\- ¡Yuri te dije que no insultes a la gente! Él no es muy amistoso, me disculpo por eso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Katsuki Yuuri...

\- ¡Wow! Sus nombres son idénticos. Aunque, Katsuki... ¿Japonés? – Asintió- ¡Nosotros venimos de Rusia!

Yuuri seguía impresionado por la presencia de Victor, había algo en él que lo hacía increíblemente atractivo. Tenía el cabello largo y color plata, era alto y sus músculos estaban bien tonificados. Y el azul de sus ojos era simplemente hipnótico. Por otro lado, aunque Yuri era igual de bello, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio dorado, su actitud tosca hacía que fuera difícil tratar con él.

Hablaron durante un rato en la entrada y luego se despidieron.

¿Serían pareja? Se preguntó Yuuri, realmente no lo parecían. Pero hay algo que era claro, Victor era Alfa y su acompañante era un omega.

* _ **un mes después**_ *

La relación con sus vecinos fue mejorando progresivamente.  
Al menos Yuri le dirigía la palabra sin insultarlo demasiado y Victor pasaba cada tarde para conversar y tomar el té. Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cómodo junto a ellos y aunque no hablaran más que de cosas triviales, por lo menos no se sentía solo. Todavía faltaba un mes más para que volviera Mari-chan pero casi no importaba.  
Se dedicó a preparar los formularios necesarios para entrar en la universidad, a estudiar y aprender a cocinar porque era realmente pésimo en eso. Y a pesar de lo ocupado que estuvo, se dio un tiempo para seguir conversando con su novio por internet.

Yuuri POV

Estoy realmente emocionado, ¡por fin lo voy a poder conocer! Llevamos un tiempo ya hablando a través de la página de citas pero nunca nos vimos en persona. Reviso mi celular, faltan todavía unas 3 horas para que me pase a buscar. ¡Ya sé! Iré a preguntarle a Yuri, quizá pueda darme algunos consejos.

Dos golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para que el joven ruso atendiera.

\- Yuri, necesito hablar contigo un rato ¿Podemos?

\- Hablemos afuera, cerdo. Victor está durmiendo y no quiero que se levante a molestar.

\- No me gusta que me llames _Cerdo_.

\- Y... ¿De qué va todo esto? – Preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el pasto del jardín frente a su casa-

\- Esta noche tendré una cita con un Alfa que conocí por internet hace tiempo.

\- ¿No te parece algo peligroso?

\- Espero que no. Es de la zona así que supongo que está bien. Se llama Jean-Jacques

\- Espera... ¿El estúpido canadiense JJ? –su cara cambió a una cara de disgusto total, casi como si estuviera asqueado-

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Por desgracia sí, es un maldito imbécil. Hace tiempo tuve un amigo que salía con él y no terminó nada bien.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? –Realmente tengo algo de miedo de preguntar pero necesito saberlo-

\- Preferiría no hablar de eso. Solo diré que es el típico playboy con el que no deberías juntarte.

El ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo por lo que decidí cambiar de tema. La verdad hace tiempo que tengo una duda.

\- Oye Yuri, Victor y tú... ¿Son pareja?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Nunca saldría con alguien como él. –Respondió poniendo nuevamente esa cara de asco provocando que suelte una carcajada- No te rías, además, somos hermanos.

\- ¿En serio? -No pude ocultar mi cara de asombro- Bueno, digo no se parecen en nada.

\- Hermanos pero no de sangre. Su padre se casó con mi madre hace por lo menos 10 años y desde entonces hemos vivido juntos.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que tu hermano sea Alfa?

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza, eres un pervertido o algo? –Dijo golpeando suavemente mi brazo-

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

\- Victor siempre ha cuidado de mi, por su puesto que no le tengo miedo.

Por su tono de voz pude darme cuenta de la admiración que le tiene. Yuri debe haber pasado por muchas cosas junto a Victor y aunque no lo demuestre realmente parece querer a su hermano.

* _Horas después_ *

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando veo a JJ estacionar en el frente de mi casa no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que me contó Yuri. ¿Qué habrá sido tan trágico para que no quiera ni siquiera hablar sobre ello?

\- Yuuri, eres incluso más atractivo que en las fotografías.

\- Gracias –Digo y me sonrojo- Tú... tampoco te quedas atrás.

\- ¿Vamos yendo? Quiero que conozcas mi departamento, te va a encantar.

\- ¡Vamos! -Exclamo sin intención de ocultar mi emoción.-

Para mí sorpresa su departamento quedaba más cerca de lo que creí. Cuando entramos veo que tiene posters suyos colgados por todos lados con los títulos "The King!" o "It's JJ Style!" seguido de una pose muy peculiar en la cual forma sus iniciales con sus manos; y aunque sé que es cantante de su propia banda, me parece un poco excesivo.

\- Sientete como en casa.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿No tienes calor con el abrigo aquí adentro?

\- Oh, realmente no. Suelo tener mucho frío.

\- Jaja eres algo extraño, honey.

La noche transcurre sin problemas, y comienzo a pensar que quizá Yuri exageró un poco en su descripción. JJ es romántico y parece una persona sincera.

\- La cena estaba deliciosa JJ, gracias por invitarme.

\- Te quiero, no tienes nada que agradecer.

\- _También te quiero_. -pensé.

Mi cuerpo de repente se sintió caliente y pesado. Mi respiración se agitó y mi cabeza comenzó dar vueltas. _Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora..._

\- No me siento bien ¿Puedo pasar al baño un segundo?

\- Adelante. Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Entré al baño y se me cayó el alma al los pies en el momento que bajé mis pantalones... ¡¿De todos los días por qué hoy?! Oh dios, esta mañana estaba tan emocionado que olvidé tomar mis supresores.

\- ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó en cuanto me vió salir-

\- Sí, pero creo que ya es hora que vuelva a casa. ¿Podrías llevarme?

\- Espera un rato más ¿Cuál es el apuro? Después de todo todavía no nos divertimos del todo.

\- JJ hablo en serio, quiero ir a casa. No me siento cómodo.

\- Yo también hablo en serio. ¿Crees que te dejaré irte ahora que he descubierto tu dulce aroma? –Dije acorralándome contra la pared y olfateando mi cuello- Podría volverme adicto.

Sentí su lengua pasar por mi cuello y me estremecí del asco. Debería haberle hecho caso a Yuri cuando me lo advirtió. Es como si se hubiera transformado en un animal salvaje.

\- Aléjate JJ esto no es gracioso...

\- Vamos, solo un poco. No me sobrepasaré, lo juro. – Dijo a medida que una de sus manos descendía hacia me entrepierna-

\- ¡No!

Intenté apartarlo pero era imposible, es mucho más fuerte que yo. Me siento asqueado y sucio a medida que JJ acaricia mi cuerpo a su antojo.

\- Eres muy suave Yuuri, ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo colando una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa-

Su voz me dio escalofríos, estoy asustado. Sus palabras suenan tan desagradables que me dan ganas de huir lo más lejos posible.  
JJ logra sacarme el abrigo a la fuerza y lo arroja en el piso para volver a mí con intenciones de hacer lo mismo con el resto de mis prendas.

¡Piensa rápido Yuuri! Creo...creo que para ganar tendré que jugar su mismo juego.

\- Tienes razón.- Peino mi pelo hacia tras para despejar mi cara y poder verlo perfectamente- Aun no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente JJ.

Mi voz sale más áspera de lo que esperaba y parece más un susurro que una voz sexy, pero JJ parece caer de todas maneras.

\- Por fin entras en razón, sabía que no te resistirías por mucho tiempo. Tu cuerpo sabe lo que quiere...

\- Te quiere a ti... -Digo intentando sonar lo más eros que puedo-

Paso mis manos sobre su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí de manera provocativa. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y solamente veo lujuria en ellos. Intento contener mis ganas de vomitar a medida que lo seduzco y espero el momento exacto para huir. En el momento que mi rodilla accidentalmente roza contra su entrepierna y lo escucho gruñir, entiendo que el momento llegó.

\- ¿Lo quieres? -Pregunto mordiendo mis labios-

\- Oh, sí que quiero...

\- ¡Entonces ten!

Aprovecho la oportunidad para pegarle un rodillazo en esa zona tan sensible y a medida que se tira al piso de dolor, salgo corriendo por la puerta. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten y me entro en la oscuridad de la noche pudiendo aún a lo lejos escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de JJ.

La calle está desolada y hace frío, las lágrimas nublan mis ojos y dificultaban mi visión. Realmente me cuesta créelo. ¡Maldito! Yo confiaba en ti...  
A medida que pasan las calles los músculos de mis piernas comienzan a arder, pero no me importa, solo quiero llegar a casa de una maldita vez. Solo un poco más. Mi mente está hecha un desastre, sabía que no debería haberme involucrado con un alfa tan pronto.

¡Soy un completo idiota si pensaba que esta vez sería distinto!  
Corro tan rápido y tan sumido en mis pensamientos atolondrados que no noto la piedra que hay en el camino hasta que caigo sobre ella. Intento moverme pero un dolor punzante en el tobillo me detiene en el momento que intento ponerme nuevamente de pie, me lo había torcido. Me siento tan impotente que lo único que puedo pensar es en golpear el asfalto con mi puño cerrado y gritar. Las lágrimas todavía no cesan y siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Intento levantarme pero pierdo el equilibrio rápidamente. No puedo ordenar mis pensamientos de manera coherente, solo me siento herido y angustiado ¡Casi me viola!

\- No deberías estar solo afuera tan tarde, Yuuri.

Levanto levemente mi mirada para encontrarme con la cara preocupada de mi vecino.

\- Víctor... -Sequé rápidamente las marcas saladas de mis mejillas y oculté mi rostro que debía estar hecho un desastre- Lamento si te desperté.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Su preocupación se hizo más y más evidente-

Sentí como se me iba el aliento. _Víctor también es un alfa_ me recordé.  
Necesito llegar a casa como de lugar y encerrarme hasta tomar mis supresores.

\- Sí, yo solo... Salí a correr y me caí.

Los dos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo pero no lo comentó y se lo agradecí.

\- ¿Te puedes levantar? La zona es peligrosa para un omega a estas horas. Y mucho más tomado en cuenta tú...Condición.

La sangre se me cayó por completo a los pies. Se había dado cuenta demasiado rápido. Me ofreció su mano como apoyo y pensé unos segundos antes de corresponderlo.

\- Vamos Yuuri, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras. No tienes por qué temer.

Víctor se ve casi igual de sospechoso que cualquier otro alfa. Pero de momento creo que no me queda opción que confiar en él. Mi casa se encuentra a por lo menos media cuadra, quizá llegue corriendo antes de que intente algo. Una vez de pie veo que mi tobillo sigue negándose a cooperar, por lo que tengo que apoyarme en Víctor para caminar de manera decente.  
A medida que nos vamos acercando hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa el pánico se apodera nuevamente de mí. La llave, no estaba.

\- Yuuri ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas algo pálido...

\- No esta...

\- ¿Yuuri...?

\- ¡La llave no está!

Oh no...El abrigo que lleve a lo de JJ, estaba en uno de los bolsillos ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haré? Tengo miedo, las piernas no me responden.

\- Tranquilo, puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que las encuentres. –Mi cara de pánico debió ser muy evidente por lo que rápidamente agrega- Oh, no... no me refería a eso, Yuuri.

Volver hasta el departamento de JJ no es una opción, por lo menos no por ahora. Y todavía no me fío del todo en Víctor...

\- ¿Víctor? ¿Cerdo? -Yuri se asomó por la puerta de su casa- ¿Saben qué hora es? ¿Que demonios hacen a fuera tan tarde?

\- Eso, veo que todavía no confías en mí. ¿Por qué no te quedas con Yuri en su habitación?

\- ¡¿EH?! -Soltamos Yuri y yo al mismo tiempo-

\- Vamos Yuri, solo esta noche. Yuuri perdió sus llaves cuando salió a correr.

\- Esto, yo... No quiero ser una molestia... No se preocupen ya descub...

\- Tú vienes con nosotros. -Yurio parece haberse dado cuenta también de mi situación- La zona es peligrosa para andar rondando por ahí.

\- Tiene razón -Agregó Víctor asintiendo- Además es ridículo pagar un hotel cuando tienes vecinos tan buenos como nosotros.

Víctor sonrió y me guiño un ojo, por otro lado la cara de Yuri era completamente seria. Quizá no sea tan mala idea, después de todo es un omega igual que yo.

Entre en la casa con ellos y me disculpe nuevamente. La decoración del lugar es sencilla pero muy cálida. La habitación de Yurio no es tan grande como las habitaciones de la casa de Mari-chan pero cabemos los dos sin problemas.

\- Ten, tomate uno ahora y otro cuando te levantes. -Dice el rubio extendiéndome un blíster con dos supresores- Antes solía pasarme seguido, era muy irregular mi metabolismo debido a mi edad y tamaño.

Víctor se asomó por la puerta para dejar una muda de ropa insistiendo que me quedaría pequeño sea lo que sea me prestara Yurio, nos dio las buenas noches y se alejó a la habitación contigua.

\- Suéltalo. No me creo ni de chiste que salieras a correr de noche por que sí. -Dice Yurio una vez que nos encontramos solos- Fue el estúpido de JJ ¿No?

Asentí en silencio.

\- Es un maldito... Te lo advertí. -Pude sentir el odio palpable en sus palabras, realmente lo detesta- Todavía puedo sentir su apestoso olor sobre ti. Deberías bañarte, si quieres.

\- Tienes razón. El único estúpido fui yo por creerle a un alfa como él. Me siento asqueado.

\- Oye, no te desmerezcas. No fue tu culpa interesarte por un imbécil.

Accedí a usar la ducha y mientras me enjabonaba sentí mi pecho encogerse de nuevo. Era mi culpa, sabía que no iba a funcionar pero igual insistí. Debería haberme acordado de tomar mis supresores. Debería haberme dado cuenta de las intenciones de JJ apenas pisé su casa. Fui un idiota al creer que aquí sería distinto.

No debería haberme ido de casa.


	2. That beloved neighbor

Second Chance to Love

Chapter 2: That beloved neighbor

Yuuri POV

Me desperté cuando un rayo de luz entró por la ventana dándome directamente a la cara.  
A medida que me incorporé, coloqué perezosamente mis lentes y miré hacia todos lados tratando de asimilar dónde me encontraba. Estaba solo en una habitación que apenas reconocía. Cuando bajé la mirada hacia mis prendas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí como un torbellino. Recuerdo haber corrido desenfrenado y devastado por las calles hasta que Victor me encontró y tanto él como Yuri me ayudaron e incluso me ofrecieron que pasara la noche en su casa. Dios… ¡Qué vergüenza que hayan visto un estado tan deplorable de mí! Como sea, debería volver por mis llaves a lo de JJ aunque aún no me sienta con ganas de verle ni mucho menos hablar con él.  
Suspiré agotado y me recosté nuevamente en el colchón que Yuri había preparado para mí. Paso mis dedos por la fina tela del pijama que pertenece a Victor, es suave y de un bello color azul oscuro, y aunque me queda un poco grande sigue siendo muy cómodo.  
Puedo sentir el tenue aroma que desprende, tan característico de él, tan hipnótico…  
Aspiro hondo, una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y cae humedeciendo ligeramente una de las mangas de la remera. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto relacionarme con los Alfas? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?  
Mi corazón se contrae al punto de doler y me enrollo para quedar abrazando así mis piernas en busca de auto consolarme. Que patético debo lucir.  
Seco mi cara con el dorso de mi brazo y me pregunto dónde se encontrará Yuri, debo darle las gracias antes de irme. Ya ha hecho mucho por mí al escucharme llorar toda la noche mientras le contaba sobre mi catastrófica cita con JJ.

Busco en la habitación mi ropa pero no la encuentro, quizá la dejé en el baño luego de ducharme anoche.

Buenos días, Yuuri ¿Dormiste bien?

Vi-Victor…

Cuando salí al pasillo me sorprendí al encontrarlo de pie frente a mí, semi-desnudo a excepción de la toalla que colgaba peligrosamente de sus caderas. Su pelo caía en mechones húmedos sobre su cara dejando caer gotitas de agua al suelo.

Dormí bien, gracias -desvié la mirada ligeramente avergonzado.- Lamento los inconvenientes de anoche.

Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, además creo que Yuri te ha tomado cariño –rió-

Supongo que tienes razón –sonreí- Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra? Cuando me desperté ya no estaba en la habitación.

Tiene entrenamiento por la mañana.

Oh, nunca lo vi como un deportista.

A decir verdad los dos solíamos entrenar juntos hasta hace unos años–suspiró de manera pesada- Ahora él patina por su cuenta y yo encontré un nuevo pasatiempo.

¿Patinar como en patinaje artístico?

Así es. Es muy divertido deberías probarlo algún día. –Sonrió-

A decir verdad me sentí un poco incómodo con la situación, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo aún húmedo por la ducha y me llamaba la atención su forma de ser tan natural a pesar de estar semi desnudo frente a alguien. Aunque a los pocos segundos parece haberse dado cuenta por lo que comentó.

¿Por qué no bajas a la cocina y me esperas allí? Me iré a vestir y te acompañare para el desayuno.

Está bien, gracias.

Sin decir nada más desapareció por la puerta de su habitación y yo entré al baño donde encontré mi ropa y me vestí. Luego bajé hasta la cocina y me senté en la larga mesa de madera que servía como desayunador. En el centro de esta había un gran florero con un ramo de rosas azules muy elegantes y a su lado una carpeta que parecía contener partituras de alguna obra musical.

Lamento la espera ¿Café está bien? –preguntó sacando de un repisa dos tazas idénticas de color negro-

Asentí.

Se sentó mi lado dejando ambas tazas sobre la mesa y me sentí algo extraño por la cercanía, pero no me resultó incómodo.

¿Tocas algún instrumento? –pregunté señalando las partituras-

Se tocar el violín, hace ya un par de años que lo practico.

Wow, es impresionante.

No mucho, realmente no es algo que me apasione. –Se encogió de hombros-

Tomé un sorbo de mi café y me pregunté si tal vez había preguntado algo que no debía.

¿Ya comenzaste las clases en la Universidad? –preguntó cambiando de tema-

Todavía no, comienzo dentro de unas semanas. Aunque ya me dieron el formulario para anotarme a uno de los clubes que ofrecen.

Oh ¿Hay alguno que te interese?

Aún no he pensado en ello… -Me avergoncé por mi falta de responsabilidad-

¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te unes al club de patinaje? Así podrías entrenar con Yuri por las mañanas. –dijo sin intención de ocultar su emoción.- ¡Será tan divertido! Incluso podría hacer de tu entrenador.

Pero... ¿No lo habías dejado? –Pregunté de manera seca-

Hace unos años abandoné es cierto –Su rostro se volvió algo frío y su mirada distante, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso.- Pero he estado considerando la idea de volver.

Lo-o lamento. No es de mi incumbencia.

No hay problema, Yuuri. Son cosas que quedaron en el pasado. –Volvió a sonreír como de costumbre- ¿Vendrías a entrenar mañana con nosotros? Así sabrás si te gusta el deporte o no.

Con gusto.

Terminé mi café y le agradecí nuevamente lo que habían hecho por mí. Y me despedí con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.  
Salí por la puerta, miré la entrada de mi casa suspiré agotado _¿Debería romper una ventana para entrar o algo? ¿Qué tal si piensan que soy un ladrón?_  
Caminé los pocos que había de diferencia y me sorprendí cuando la tapa del buzón se encontraba levantada. _Pero qué, demo…_ Las llaves de mi casa estaban adentro. Quizá el estúpido de JJ se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y esta es su manera de pedir disculpas. Como sea, esto me ahora mucho tiempo y malos momentos.

Subí hasta mi habitación y encendí la computadora, sonreí cuando vi los mensajes que Phichit me había dejado. Cuando le contesté no tardo ni un minuto en responder.

 _*Online*_

Phichit_InstaHamster: ¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntamelo todo

Katsudon-69: La verdad no muy bien. Ayer conocí al alfa con el que me hablaba desde hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre él?

Phichit_InstaHamster: ¿El que conociste a través de ΩLovers?

Katsudon-69: Si…Bueno, pasó lo de costumbre.

Phichit_InstaHamster: omg, te dije que era peligroso hablar con alfas desconocidos.

Katsudon-69: Lo sé, pero necesitaba olvidarme de Michele.

Phichit_InstaHamster: No era la manera pero te comprendo…estabas muy enamorado de él.

Katsudon-69: Fue una noche muy estresante, no quiero hablar de ello.

Phichit_InstaHamster: Por lo menos dime que estás bien. ¿Te lastimó?

Katsudon-69: no, logré escapar antes que pudiera hacer nada. Pero me caí en la calle y a pesar de haberme lastimado el tobillo Victor me ayudó.

Phichit_InstaHamster: ¿Victor?

Katsudon-69: Mi vecino, también es alfa… ¡pero es bueno!

 _O eso quiero creer._

Phichit_InstaHamster: Yo te diría que tengas cuidado. ¿No has considerado la idea de usar la inyección?

Katsudon-69: Si pero tengo miedo de enfermarme, esas cosas nunca sabes cómo te van a afectar. Además me encuentro completamente solo hasta que vuelva Mari-chan.

Phichit_InstaHamster: Mmm… tienes razón. No entiendo mucho de esas cosas la verdad, pero tienes mi completo apoyo.

Katsudon-69: Gracias

Phichit_InstaHamster: ¡Después visita mi perfil y dale like a mis nuevas fotos!

Katsudon-69: Lo haré Jajaja. Por cierto ¿No es muy tarde allí?

Phichit_InstaHamster: Son como las 3 am pero ¿a quién le importa?

Katsudon-69: Deberías dormir, mañana hablamos si quieres.

Phichit_InstaHamster: Okay~ Recuerda mandarme fotos de allí, cuando pueda pasaré a visitarte. Oh, casi me olvidaba, Celestino preguntaba por ti ayer.

Katsudon-69: ¡Dile que le mando saludos!

Phichit_InstaHamster: Mañana hablamos ¡nos vemos!

Katsudon-69: Bye bye!

Me despedí de él y le envié varias fotos que había sacado el día que llegue mostrándole el vecindario y un poco de la casa. Cerré sesión y miré el formulario de inscripción a clubes de la universidad que estaba en el escritorio al lado del CPU. Tomé la lapicera y jugué con ella en mi mano durante un rato mientras consideraba la propuesta de Victor.

Victor POV

Terminé de juntar las tazas vacías de la mesa y las llevé al lavaplatos, mi corazón no paraba de latir como loco. Estoy muy emocionado por que Yuuri había accedido a patinar con nosotros por las mañanas, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de cometer los mismos errores que hace tres años.

No sé qué me está pasando, desde anoche que no paro de pensar en él. No sé si fue el dulce aroma que desprendía o la desesperación que me invadió al encontrarlo tirado en la calle llorando. Tuve que contener todos mis impulsos que pedían a gritos que me tirara sobre él como un maldito animal en celo. Pero era la primera vez que sentí la necesidad de proteger a un omega que apenas conocía, quería contenerlo, pedirle que no llore y abrazarlo hasta que se calmara. No sabía cómo reaccionar, la mirada en sus ojos llena de miedo me rogaba que lo dejara solo, pero no podía. Al momento que vi que su tobillo estaba torcido simplemente no podía dejarlo tirado ahí.  
Cuando gritó desesperado porque no encontraba sus llaves me sentí como un estúpido al preguntarle si quería pasar la noche conmigo. Por su puesto que había peleado con algún alfa, y yo como un idiota invitándolo ¡como para que no tenga miedo! El olor era tenue pero definitivamente era de un alfa y me pregunté si sería de su pareja…no podía evitarlo pero estaba celoso. Cuando Yuri apareció por la puerta lo sentí como un salvavidas y de alguna manera logré salir del problema en el que yo mismo me había metido. Una vez que entramos no quería presionarlo y por más que me moría por saber que le había pasado, simplemente le ofrecí un pijama mío y los dejé solos en la habitación de mi hermano.  
El mayor problema ocurrió después cuando bajé a buscar un poco de agua y pude ver algo de luz que salía a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta del baño. Yuri se debió haber olvidado de avisarle que la trabara por dentro para evitar que se abriera.  
Intenté contenerme pero no lo logré y caí en la tentación. _Solo un vistazo rápido,_ pensé.  
Ahí estaba él, llorando nuevamente mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Un dolor invadió mi pecho al verlo tan vulnerable que incluso sentí ganas de llorar con él. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parado tras la puerta hasta que una patada en la espalda me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima al cerdo

Sonaba increíblemente enojado cuando lo dijo, yo solo pude contestar:

No podría. Creo…creo que me enamoré de él…

¿No te parece muy pronto? Lo conoces hace poco más de un mes y no han hablado mucho desde entonces.

Estoy muy confundido Yuri, pero estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que alguien hace que me sienta así.

Suenas ridículamente cursi, tanto que me da asco.

No te burles. Algún día tú también te enamorarás.

Como digas. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación o le diré al cerdo que lo espiabas mientras se bañaba. –Sonrió con superioridad-

Volví a mi habitación rogando que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el trato tan normal de esta mañana terminó por calmarme.  
Devuelvo las tazas a la repisa y me seco las manos en el pantalón, debería ponerme a pensar en qué le enseñaré, no quiero quedar como un mal entrenador.

Narradora POV

La mañana siguiente los rusos se presentaron muy temprano en la vivienda de su vecino. Sin hacerlos esperar, Yuuri se apareció ante ellos vistiendo un suelto pantalón de correr y una sudadera, completamente listo para entrenar.  
Caminaron durante un rato mientras Victor le explicaba algunas cuestiones básicas del patinaje tales como el equipamiento necesario para los principiantes y algunas medidas de seguridad, Yuri por su lado simplemente se limitaba a escuchar la conversación y masticar un chicle de manera muy despreocupada. Pronto llegaron al "Ice Castle", una gran pista de patinaje que si bien estaba destinada a los estudiantes de la Universidad Udon, no muchos parecían estar interesados en el deporte por lo que durante las mañanas ese lugar era completamente suyo.

No tengo patines, es la primera vez que hago algo así… –señaló Yuuri-

Aquí hay muchos de alquiler, no te preocupes.

Victor fue por dos pares de patines, uno para él y otro para Yuuri. Su hermano ruso, en cambio, ya estaba listo y en la pista con sus patines color animal print para comenzar con los calentamientos.

Pruébate estos y dime si te van.

Yuuri intentó probárselos pero tuvo algunos inconvenientes con los cordones.

Yo… no sé cómo ponerlos. –Yuuri se avergonzó-

Apoya tu pie en el suelo. –Dijo Victor mientras ágilmente ataba los cordones de manera que quedara la bota bien ajustada a su pie- ¿Así está bien?

El japonés asintió.

Bien, ahora intenta ponerte de pie.

Justo y como Victor lo sospechaba, a Yuuri le costaba mantenerse equilibrado sobre los patines. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver que parecía un cachorrito que intentaba dar sus primeros pasos al nacer, y el otro se avergonzaba cada vez más.

Ey, no te rías. –dijo haciendo puchero- sabes que es mi primera vez.

Lo lamento –El ruso rió nuevamente- es que te vez muy adorable.

Soy un hombre, no soy adorable.

Lo sé. –Victor sonrió por lo bajo- Sostente de mí, no llegaremos nunca a la pista a este paso.

El ruso pasó el brazo por su cintura y aunque Yuuri se estremeció un poco, aceptó la ayuda e incluso pasó su propio brazo sobre los hombros del otro para mejor apoyo. Una vez en la pista se cayó varias veces al frío hielo y maldiciendo en cada una de ellas se volvió a levantar. Victor lo observaba y lo ayudaba tratando de maximizar el contacto físico pero de manera sutil. Se sentía muy a gusto cuando estaba con él, e incluso la comodidad parecía mutua. Patinaron un rato tomados de las manos hasta que decidieron un tiempo fuera.

¡No sabía que era tan difícil!

Es hasta que te acostumbres, cerdo. Aunque lo has hecho bastante bien, 17 caídas en tu primera vez en el hielo no están nada mal. –se rió-

¡Ey!

Los tres rieron hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a doler. Yuuri no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Victor por su lado comenzaba a añorar los días en que el hielo era parte de su rutina diaria.  
Entrenaron un rato más y por lo menos Yuuri ya no se caía, pero estaban terriblemente agotados. Se quitaron los patines y decidieron volver para la casa del japonés por un merecido almuerzo.

Siéntanse como en casa.

¡Wow! Esta casa es gigante, Yuuri.

Lo sé, todavía estoy intentado acostumbrarme al espacio. –se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué les gustaría comer?

Estamos bien con lo que sea. No sabía que cocinabas.

Realmente no se hacerlo… -se avergonzó- pero mi madre me dejó un par de recetas para que me aprendiera y no me salen tan mal.

Solo trata de no matarnos, cerdo.

Yuuri se puso manos a la obra y logró preparar tres grandes tazones de Katsudon y aunque no sabían igual al que hacia su madre, le salieron bastante bien.

-¡Вкусно!

Wow, ¡esto está buenísimo! Aunque es condenadamente difícil comer con estos palillos. ¿Cómo hacen?

Admitieron Victor y Yuri respectivamente.

Se me ocurre una idea ¿Qué les parece mañana ir de compras después de entrenar? Podríamos incluso tomar unos helados. –preguntó el mayor-

Suena bien.

¡Vamos!

Deberíamos intercambiar números para estar mejor conectados.

Oh, tienes razón.

Intercambiaron número y siguieron con una conversación sobre algunos tips para el patinaje. Un vez que terminaron de comer y limpiaron la vajilla, los rusos se encaminaron para la puerta con la intensión de despedirse, pero Yuuri interceptó al menor pidiéndole hablar un momento a solas. Victor accedió y los dejó en la entrada para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

¿Qué sucede ahora?

Me da un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo eres el único en el que confío plenamente.

No te pongas sentimental, cerdo. –Comentó sonriendo- ahora dime.

Mañana cuando vayamos de comprar ¿Me acompañarías a una clínica para que puedan suministrarme la inyección?

Oh, sí. No hay problema. ¿Decidiste dejar los supresores normales?

Tengo miedo que ocurra algo parecido a lo de anoche otra vez. No quiero que mi celo me agarre desprevenido, ya sabes.

Cuenta conmigo.

¡Muchas gracias! Te pido por favor que no le comentes a Victor. Moriría de la vergüenza si se entera.

No le diré.

Lo despidió con un abrazo y volvió a su habitación. Poco después recibió un mensaje en su celular. _Revisa tu ventana,_ decía.

Algo dudoso caminó hacia donde el mensaje lo mandaba y se encontró con una hermosa rosa color azul acompañada de una carta. El color rojo en sus mejillas solo aumentaba a cada palabra que leía y sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

 _Lamento lo que sea que haya sucedido anoche, recuerda que si necesitas con quien hablar, con gusto te escucharé. Gracias por lo de hoy, espero con ansias el entrenamiento de mañana._

 _Con cariño, Victor._

Apretó la carta contra su pecho y aspiró el aroma de la flor. Y allí quedó, solo y con sus emociones hechas un torbellino otra vez.

Continuará…


	3. Hanging Out

Chapter 3: Hanging out

 **Yuuri POV**

Esa intensa mirada color zafiro era lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad del cuarto. Su cara se encontraba muy cerca de la mía, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su piel sin siquiera tocarlo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban en una melodía que éramos incapaces de acallar. Acarició mi mejilla algo preocupado, preguntándome con la mirada por enésima vez si estaba bien que continuáramos con eso. Lo besé fugazmente en los labios haciéndole entender que no tenía que preguntar más. Aun no entendía bien del todo como era que habíamos llegado a tal situación pero lo único que sabía con certeza es que lo necesitaba tanto como él parecía necesitarme en ese momento. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y volvió a besarme con una intensidad mayor que antes, el calor no hacía más que aumentar en la habitación y la ropa ya resultaba molesta para ambos. Desabotonó mi camisa y la dejó caer de una manera muy descuidada al piso comenzando a atacar mi cuello con besos húmedos y dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Sus manos por otro lado no se quedaban quietas, acariciaban mi cuerpo de manera descarada y muy poco inocente, todo lo contrario a lo que la tierna mirada del ruso me quería transmitir. Un sonoro gemido salió de mi boca sin poder detenerlo y me sentí algo avergonzado pero simplemente me dejé llevar. Sería inútil tratar de detenernos a este punto.

\- ¡Vi-Víctor! Ah...

Me tenía acorralado contra el borde de la cama muy pegado contra la pared. Una de sus manos encontró su lugar en la curvatura de mi nuca, la otra por su lado tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. No parecía tener intención de dejarme escapar ni aunque lo intentara, y quien lo mirara pensaría que se trata de un animal salvaje, muy alejado a la imagen de buen vecino que aparentaba día a día.

\- Yuuri... -Dijo besándome rápidamente en los labios en búsqueda de callarme. - Por más que me gustaría escucharte, y sabes que muero por hacerlo, recuerda que no estamos solos.

Su sonrisa traviesa me recordó que Yuri se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Reí por lo bajo ante la idea de él entrando en la habitación a los gritos pidiendo que bajáramos el tono de una buena vez y preguntando que demonios estabamos haciendo.  
Mi mente regresó a Víctor, quien se detuvo en el borde de mi pantalón todavía algo indeciso de seguir. Aún existía algo de cordura en su mente, cosa que yo estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

\- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. -Lo amenazé. Estaba algo impaciente lo sé, pero no lo podía evitar-

Casi podía ver como tragaba en seco a medida que me desnudaba por completo, todavía se estaba conteniendo, y esa actitud suya me estaba desesperando un poco. Me gustaba el hecho que fuera tan cuidadoso pero ya estaba en el punto que podía sentir mis hormonas hablando y pensando por mí. Solo podía pensar en cómo sería cuando por fin me hiciera suyo.

\- Wow, ya pareces lo suficientemente preparado. -Dijo mirando mi entrepierna ya descubierta sin ningún pudor- Tranquilo Yuuri, lo haré con cuidado.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y tomandome de las caderas me acercó más hacia él. Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria y un ronco gemído salió de su boca al momendo de entrar lentamente en mí. Dolía pero el placer hacia que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado al ver mi rostro contraído por el dolor.

Asentí, pero igual trató de distraerme de aquella incómoda sensación depositando besos por mi rostro y cuello. Se tranquilizó al ver que empezaba a disfrutarlo igual que él.

\- Comenzaré a moverme entonces.

\- No te contengas, Vitya...

Súbitamente desperté cubierto de sudor y miré desesperado a mí alrededor. La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me indicaba que todavía era de noche o quizá de madrugada aunque no me ayudaba del todo a estimar la hora.  
Lleve la mano a mi pecho y pude sentir el rápido palpitar de mi corazón. ¡¿Cómo puede haber soñado algo así?! Dios que vergüenza... ¡Encima con mi vecino! Debe ser por culpa de los supresores, últimamente están haciendo que tenga este tipo de sueños. Aunque no me puedo justificar, quizá en el fondo sí sea un pervertido. Me deshice de las molestas sábanas que comenzaban a sofocarme y al bajar la mirada sentí como la sangre subía a mis acaloradas mejillas. Sí, definitivamente era un pervertido.  
Me levanté y miré la hora en el celular: 3:35 AM. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de la práctica, pero ya no tenía sueño y dudo que pudiera volver a dormir ni aunque lo intentara. Dejé el celular en la pequeña mesa de luz y me dirigí al baño donde una vez desnudo abrí el grifo de agua fría esperando que una rápida ducha fuera suficiente para calmarme. Di un respingo al sentir el frío golpe contra mi piel, pero poco después comenzó a sentirse extrañamente agradable y decidí tomarme un tiempo más antes de salir. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua fría me cayera directo en la cara a medida que me relajaba y trataba de despejar aunque sea un poco mi mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé bajo el agua pero mis dedos ya estaban hechos pasitas cuando por fin volví a mi habitación. Sentía los músculos algo entumecidos por el frío, pero estaba bien, al menos me había logrado calmar y poco recordaba el sueño por ese entonces. Me coloqué los lentes y me vestí para luego bajar a la cocina y prepararme un café. El poco sueño que tenía se había esfumado por completo y mi frío cuerpo anhelaba un poco de café caliente.

Miré el reloj de la pared: 4:20 AM. Apoyé un codo sobre la mesada y con los dedos me piqué el puente de la nariz cerrando mis ojos intentando no pensar en nada más que el sabor amargo de mi bebida.

Suspiré pesadamente ante mi fracaso.

No es el momento para esto... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Se supone que vine a este lugar esperando cambiar mi vida! Huir de los dolorosos recuerdos de Hasetsu y olvidarme de Michele de una vez por todas. Pero solamente he cometido estupideces desde que llegué. Todavía me duele el recordar la noche que pasé con JJ, tampoco es que estaba enamorado de él, solo que me molesta el confirmar lo que ya sabía, y por más cliché que suene: Todos los alfas son iguales. Son engreídos y se creen que pueden hacer lo que sea con quien sea solo por esa razón. Debería haber aprendido ya mi lección, pero soy un tonto y el estar solo me lleva a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.  
¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme y ser feliz como en los cuentos que leía mi madre? ¿Tendré algún día mi "Felices para siempre"? Lo dudo, al final de todo el amar te destruye.  
Heh, gracioso ¿no? Dejando mis esperanzas depositadas en historias para niños. Quizá los alfas tengan razón y mi único propósito en la vida es simplemente dar a luz como todo buen omega. Al fin y al cabo esos cuentos que leía no eran nada más que eso, ficción.  
Debería rendirme, total siempre termino rodeándome de las personas incorrectas, siempre lo mismo... y dudo que esta vez sea la excepción.

Aunque por alguna razón siento que él es diferente, no puedo quitarlo de mi mente del todo... ni quiero hacerlo tampoco. Pero no importa, de cualquier manera ya lo decidí.

Definitivamente no me enamoraré de Víctor Nikiforov.

 _ ***Horas después***_

Abrí los ojos pesadamente luego de que unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de entrada me despertaran ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormido y qué diablos hacía en la cocina?  
Cuando por fin caí en cuenta de la situación me espanté. ¿Que tal si me estaba entrando a robar? Sobresaltado por el estruendo reaccioné haciendo que la taza ya vacía de café saliera volando por los aires y se estrellara contra el piso.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué es ese ruido? - Preguntó Víctor a través de la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

¿Víctor... que haces aquí? ¡Cierto, la práctica! Anoche después de bañarme bajé a la cocina por un poco de café y me quedé dormido sobre la mesada. Diablos, ni siquiera me preparé para salir. ¿Oh dios, qué haré? Aun no estoy seguro de poder verlo a los ojos, no todavía al menos.

\- ¡Cerdo, abre de una vez! El viejo está comenzando a preocuparse.

Subí y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Cuando bajé y abrí la puerta me encontré con un ruso muy preocupado y uno muy molesto.

\- Ya era hora. -Dijo el menor.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Que fue todo ese escándalo? -Dijo el mayor intentando acariciar mi mejilla en búsqueda de una herida o marca, pero lo esquivé.- Yuuri... -Lo último sonó más como un susurro para sí mismo que apenas pude escuchar.-

\- Lo lamento, estoy bien. Es solo que... me quedé dormido en la cocina. - Contesté con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Vamos yendo?

Me miraron algo extrañados pero sin decir nada pero igual emprendimos viaje hacia el Ice Castle. Mientras hablábamos por el camino podía sentir como Víctor se sentía herido por la manera en la que lo esquivaba. No hablaba con él, ni lo miraba a los ojos y me sentía ridículo huyendo así de él, pero cada vez que lo miraba, solamente podía pensar en su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío sin poder evitar sonrojarme como un tomate de manera involuntaria. Sentí que sería un largo largo día... 

**Narradora POV**

Yuuri se la pasó en silencio la mayor parte de la práctica, contestando a su "entrenador" solo en caso que fuera necesario y manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos. Para su sorpresa estaba increíblemente concentrado en lo que hacía, sin llegar a pensarlo le había terminado gustando mucho el deporte. Le servía como un medio para descargar esas frustraciones que llevaba cargando consigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y a pesar que era su segunda vez en el hielo, ya lograba mantenerse en pie y deslizarse sin la ayuda de nadie más. De a poco se sentía más orgulloso de sus logros aunque fueran pequeños como esos. Aunque aún le quedaba un largo camino antes de patinar como aquellos bellos rusos, sentía que sería capaz de hacerlo en poco tiempo si ponía el esfuerzo suficiente y ese era el nuevo desafío que estaba listo para tomar.

Víctor por su lado lo miraba atento, le gusta el que Yuuri se sintiera cómodo con el deporte que él tanto amaba pero había decidido abandonar. Todavía no se sentía completamente seguro de querer volver a intentarlo, pero ver a ambos yuris disfrutarlo tanto le hacía sentir nostalgia. Claramente que lo extrañaba, el frío, los sentimientos que intentaba transmitir en cada una de sus presentaciones con el fin de impresionar y sorprender a su público, los amigos que había hecho en el transcurso de su carrera... eran cosas que sin duda añoraba del pasado. Pero el peso del error que había cometido era más grande de lo que él podía controlar. No era tan sencillo el simplemente volver como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tenía miedo de que volviera a ocurrir la misma tragedia otra vez por culpa de él.

Miró a Yuuri desde las gradas deslizarse muy concentrado por el hielo, sus movimientos eran muy suaves para alguien que recién comenzaba, y no podía evitar quedarse maravillado por aquel hombre que sin haberlo esperado había entrado a su vida y le estaba devolviendo sentido al patinaje. El otro levantó la vista para encontrarse con el peli plata mirándolo fijamente, y apenado desvió la mirada evitándolo por completo. Víctor no pudo evitar sentirse en parte culpable. ¿Acaso el japonés lo estaba evitando por lo que había hecho la noche anterior? Al fin de cuentas estaba aterrado de los alfas y él le enviaba una carta y una rosa como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. _"Seguramente le resultó desagradable y por eso me ignora, soy un idiota_ " pensó el ruso. Yuri también se había dado cuenta del extraño comportar de su nuevo vecino, pero decido pasarlo por alto hasta que se solucionaran las cosas. Llegado al caso ya regañaría a su torpe hermano que no hacía nada más que meter la pata de vez en cuando.

\- Oye cerdo. ¿Pasó algo con Víctor? -Preguntó el rubio una vez que se encontraron solos en los vestidores. La curiosidad había podido con el gato.- Hable con él hace un rato pero dice que no te ha visto desde ayer. ¿Discutieron en algún momento?

\- Eh... no nada... -Contestó Yuuri rascándose la nuca, claramente nervioso- ¿Qué tipo de helado te gusta? Tengo muchas ganas de ir hoy a esa nueva heladería del centro. ¡Tienen nuevos sabores!

\- Ya, no cambies de tema. Escúpelo.

Yuuri miró a su alrededor buscando señales de Víctor pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

\- Está bien, lo diré. -suspiró- Pero no te rías...

\- No te prometo nada.

\- Lo que pasa es que anoche tuve un sueño un tanto... subido de tono con él. -Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos sintiéndose apenado- Y ahora no sé cómo mirarlo a la cara sin pensar en eso.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solamente un sueño húmedo? - se llevó la cara a la mano prácticamente golpeándose con ella- Diablos cerdo, es solo un maldito sueño. El viejo esta preocupadísimo pensando que hizo algo mal.

\- Creo que es por culpa de los supresores. Últimamente mis hormonas están más descontroladas que de costumbre. Por eso había pensado en la inyección, al menos no tendría que preocuparme por todos estos detalles.

\- Cierto que me habías dicho de acompañarte para que te la suministren.

\- Todavía irás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

\- Claro. -Suspiró ante el comportamiento infantil de su nuevo amigo- Vamos después de ir de compras, conozco una clínica de por ahí.

\- Muchas gracias Yuri, realmente me salvas.

\- ¿Salvarte de qué? -Preguntó el mayor entrando por la puerta de los vestidores-

\- Nada, solo acompañare a Yuuri a... - El menor hizo una pequeña pausa al ver la mirada de súplica del japonés que le pedía que no dijera nada.- a comprar sus propios patines. No sabe cuáles elegir y por eso le ayudaré.

\- ¡Oh, Amazing! Yo también los ayudaré entonces.

-Ya terminé de vestirme. Te esperaremos afuera, cerdo. -Comentó Yuri levantandose y llevandose a Victor consigo.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado y terminó de cambiarse más tranquilo, pero cuando se estaba por ir para reunirse con sus vecinos en la entrada del lugar una llamada a su celular llamó su atención. No había ningún número en la pantalla, solamente un cartel que ponía "Número privado".  
No conocía a ningún amigo ni familiar que utilizara su teléfono con esa función, por lo que simplemente la rechazó. Pero aun así se sorprendió, puesto que no era la primera vez que esa persona lo llamaba. Tenía al menos otras dos llamadas perdidas con la identificación de "Número Privado" de esa misma mañana.

\- ¡Yuuri, si no te apresuras nos iremos sin ti! -Gritó Víctor en broma desde lejos.-

Guardó el celular junto al resto de sus cosas sin restarle mayor importancia y se dirigió a la entrada donde discutió con sus vecinos a donde irían después de ahí. Decidieron ir a un lugar de comida rápida que quedaba de camino y de luego dirigirse hacia la zona comercial donde pasarían el resto de la tarde.

Despues de mucho caminar y comprar unas cuantas cosas (entre las cuales se encontraban un par nuevo de flamantes patínes para hielo que Victor había decidido regalarle a Yuuri en honor a su ingreso al deporte y que este último todavía sentía que era un obsequio que no podía aceptar) decidieron que era hora de hacer una pausa y esperaron hasta conseguir una pequeña mesa para cuatro en la heladería de la que el japonés tanto habia hablado.

\- Oh, buenas noticias -Comentó Víctor mientras pegaba una mordida a su cono de chocolate- Chris está aquí en la ciudad y le dije que pasa la tarde con nosotros ¿No hay problema, no?

\- ¿Y esas son buenas noticias? -Contestó Yuri bufándose-

\- Supongo que no hay problema. - _"oh, diablos"_ pensó el japonés mirando su cono de limón que se derretía goteando sobre su mano- Solo que no sé quién es Chris... -Admitió-

\- Christophe Giacommeti, supongo que al menos te suena el nombre. Es un viejo amigo mío, pero no nos vemos casi nunca debido que viaja mucho.

\- ¿El modelo?

\- Exacto. -Sonrió genuinamente el peli plata- de hecho debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Tenía razón, Chris no se hizo esperar más que unos cuantos minutos y ya se encontraba reunido junto a ellos en la mesa.

\- ¡Vitya! Tanto tiempo sin verte. A tí también Yuri -Saludó el amigo que acababa de reunirse con ellos. Yuuri tragó en seco al escuchar el apodo que utilizó para referirse al mayor- Oh, pero que tenemos aquí. -Chris fijó su mirada en el japonés y levantó su barbilla con un dedo como inspeccionándolo- ¿Víctor por qué no me avisaste que estabas saliendo con alguien? Además siendo tan guapo... - hizo puchero a su amigo-

\- No estamos saliendo -rió algo forzado el mayor- es mi nuevo vecino y aprendiz de patinaje.

\- Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad, ¿cierto? -Coqueteaba con Yuuri haciéndolo sentir algo incómodo-

\- Olvídalo Giacommeti, Yuuri está fuera de tu liga. -argumentó el mayor riendo aún mas forzado.-

\- Es una lástima... pero cuando te sientas solo no dudes en llamarme. Yuuri -Guiñó un ojo al japonés que simplemente se limitaba a observar atónito la conversación, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el "el tema de charla".- Ya, ya -Levantó los brazos en señal de derrota ante la mirada intimidante de Víctor que no parecía nada cómodo con el insistente comportamiento de su amigo.-

\- Como sea, ¿Cómo te fue en el desfile en Paris? Escuche rumores de que hubo problemas con los reporteros.-Argumentó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

\- Y que lo digas...Había uno qué de verdad logró sacarme de quicio. ¡Llevaba acosándome prácticamente desde que había llegado a la ciudad! -Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y suspiró agotado- Después de un tiempo me reuní con él en privado para dejar las cosas en claro y salió diciendo en los medios que lo había golpeado aunque realmente no había sido así.

\- ¿Cómo lo solucionaste? -Preguntó Yuuri quien se había interesado en la historia-

\- Fue difícil pero al final Anthony, mi manager, logró desmentir la situación. -Sonrió.-

Pasaron así la mayor parte de la tarde escuchando las historias de Chris hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para que ambos Yuris decidieran que era hora de partir. Después de todo aún faltaba pasar por la clínica para solucionar el pequeño "problema" del peli negro. Se despidieron de sus compañeros y emprendieron camino. Víctor solo los dejó ir sin él siempre y cuando volvieran a casa temprano _._

 _"Ya hasta actúa como mi madre"_ comentó Yuri por lo bajo y el japonés rió.

\- Chris... es una persona algo particular. - Comentó Yuuri mientras caminaban-

\- No dejes que te afecte, es así con todos. Será un bobo pero al menos es un bobo inofensivo, después de todo es un beta.

\- Oh, no me había imaginado. -Se sorprendió- ¿Cómo se conocieron él y Víctor?

\- En una campaña de publicidad. Habían convencido a Víctor de lanzar una nueva línea de ropa deportiva y bueno, necesitaban un modelo.

\- ¿Línea de ropa deportiva?

\- ¿Acaso vivías en un tupper? Espera, ahora que lo mencionas no parecías haber reconocido en absoluto a Víctor la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

Yuri se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de frustración. Su nuevo amigo era algo lento a veces.

\- Víctor Nikiforov, actual pentacampeón mundial del patinaje sobre hielo y ganador de varias medallas de oro en la categoría Junior... Se rumorea que es la leyenda viva del deporte. No creí que hubiera alguien que no lo conociera. -Suspiró- De cualquier modo ese nombre será historia algún día, ya se retiró hace unos años tirando su carrera a la basura. Es cuestión de tiempo que la gente se olvide de él. Ahí es cuando tendré la victoria, superaré su marca en todas las competencias y el mundo verá lo que es ser un buen deportista.

Yuuri escuchó en silencio, nunca se imaginó que se mudaría al lado de una persona mundialmente famosa ni mucho menos que se volvería amigo de ella. Incluso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia del menor, sus ojos brillaban cuando aseguraba que algún día destronaría de su puesto de leyenda a su hermano. Su motivación era algo que no se veía a diario y era lo que Yuuri más necesitaba en su vida en ese momento.

Poco después llegaron hasta la clínica de la cual habían hablado. Era grande y tenía un aspecto increíblemente limpio y cuidado con sus paredes blancas inmaculadas. Era la primera vez que Yuuri visitaba un centro de salud de tal magnitud. En Hasetsu todo era más pequeño ya que era un pueblo de pocos habitantes y aunque los lugares estaban muy bien cuidados, eran edificios algo antiguos para la época.

Se hicieron paso por las puertas magnéticas de la clínica y se encontraron con que el lugar se estaba prácticamente vacío, cosa que llamó un poco la atención de Yuuri. ¿Acaso la gente de ese lugar no se enfermaba?

 _"Al menos no tendremos que esperar mucho para que nos atiendan",_ pensaron ambos restándole importancia al final. Yuri decidió quedarse en la sala de espera junto a las pertenencias de ambos mientras el japonés se acercaba al mostrador de las secretarias para pedir una consulta con el médico de turno.

\- Hola, buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -Preguntó la hermosa secretaria en dirección a Yuuri al ver que este estaba algo confundido con el lugar-

-Buenas noches.-Yuuri apoyó sus brazos sobre el mostrador para ver mejor- Sé que es tarde pero necesitaba ver si todavía quedaban turnos para endocrinología, será una consulta rápida.

\- ¿Primera vez que te atiendes aquí?

\- Sí.

\- Dígame su nombre, por favor.

\- Katsuki Yuuri.

\- Aguarde un momento.

Mientras la chica tecleaba ágilmente algo en su computadora Yuuri no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que era. Tenía una larga y sedosa cabellera color azabache recogida en un ordenado moño celeste. Su piel era morocha y su bello cuerpo le daba un aire latino. Era el tipo de mujeres que te imaginarías modelando en alguna revista famosa no como recepcionista de una clínica. Y aunque se cara le sonaba de algún lado, Yuuri no podía identificar de dónde.

-Tengo entendido que el médico ya terminó con los turnos programados pero déjeme ver si lo puede atender por sobre turno.

Levantó el teléfono y realizó una rápida llamada. Yuuri mientras tanto observó a su compañero quien se veía muy absorto mirando videos en su celular con los auriculares puestos, se veía relajado por lo que volvió a enfocar su atención en la chica que acababa de colgar la línea.

\- Supongo que hoy es su día de suerte -comentó sonriendo mientras abría una nueva ficha a su nombre- tome asiento y lo llamaremos por pantalla.-Le aseguró extendiéndole un pequeño papel con un número escrito en él.-

-Muchas gracias...ehm...-rió nervioso- disculpa, no sé tu nombre.

-Jenipher -Contestó sonriente mostrando la placa con la inscripción "Jenipher. L" que tenía en su uniforme- Gracias a usted, Sr. Katsuki.

 ***Una Hora después***

-¿Que te dijo el médico? -Preguntó el menor cuando vio a Yuuri salir de su consulta- Has estado una eternidad ahí dentro.

-Me mandaron a hacer un par de estudios para ver cómo está mi regulación hormonal y así decidir qué tipo de fármaco sería el mejor para mí. Y que tal vez ni siquiera haya necesidad de utilizar la inyección como habíamos pensado al principio. -Aclaró Yuuri.

\- Eso es bueno.

-¿Te parece que volvamos? Estoy algo cansado la verdad.

-Tienes razón, además el viejo se molestará si volvemos aún mas tarde.

Una vez de regreso, Yuuri acompañó al menor hasta su casa donde se despidieron diciendo que volverían a encontrarse en la práctica al día siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección a su propia vivienda, Víctor apareció por el umbral de la puerta llamando su atención.

\- ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí?

Un largo mechón plateado caía sobre su rostro ocultando parte de este, haciendo difícil para Yuuri adivinar su expresión. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Algo triste tal vez?

\- Pensé que ya te habrías acostado... -Contestó agachando la mirada- no quise molestar.

\- Yuuri...

\- C-creo que debería irme. – Comentó cambiando el peso de pierna algo incómodo. - Es tarde y debes estar cansado ¿no?

No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, el simple hecho de estar junto a Víctor a solas lo hacía sentir así y el silencio del otro no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo a calmarse.

\- Lo lamento. –Dijo rompiendo al fin el silencio.- Lo hice sin pensar y la verdad es que no creí que te afectaría tanto. No lo volveré a hacer, por eso... me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos.

\- ¿Víctor, a qué te refieres? –Lo miró confundido- Ya somos amigos.

\- Pero estuviste evitándome todo el día... –Se corrió aquel molesto mechón del rostro dejándolo así sus facciones descubiertas por completo- No tienes por qué ocultarlo, sí es por la carta y la flor solo dímelo y no se volverá a repetir.

\- No es por eso... -comentó sonrojado ante la intensa mirada ajena.

 _De hecho fue un lindo detalle_ , pensó.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? –Se acercó unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, acortando la distancia entre ellos- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí?

Yuuri no contestó, sin embargo se quedó inmóvil frente al intimidante ruso. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera salido corriendo con el simple hecho de verlo de pie frente a la puerta.

\- Ah, yo... no me refería a eso.-Comentó segundos después el japonés al ver la expresión de tristeza del otro- No es que tenga miedo de ti solo estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.

\- Eres muy mal mentiroso -Acarició suave su mejilla y Yuuri se estremeció ante su tacto. No quería arruinarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero sencillamente no se resistió, necesitaba tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, realmente quería que Yuuri confiara en él.- No deberías temerme, Yuuri. No voy a hacerte daño.

\- ¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad? -Respondió casi en un susurro-

\- Solo confía en mí ¿Sí?

Víctor acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Y aunque Yuuri se sorprendió ante el gesto tan repentino, no se movió ni un centímetro de aquél reconfortante lugar junto al pecho del ruso. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón que estaba algo agitado pero calmo a la vez, y se preguntó si estaría preocupado por algo. El suyo por su lado estaba corriendo como loco y solo podía desear que Víctor no se diera cuenta.

\- En el poco tiempo que hemos estados juntos he llegado a quererte como a un hermano. No podría lastimarte aunque quisiera.

 _"Como a un hermano..."_ pensó Yuuri. Aun no podía decidir si aquello era bueno o malo, pero optó por pensar en que era lo mejor para ambos. Quizá eso significaba que al fin tendría ese amigo alfa que pensó que nunca conseguiría. Después de todo era todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba cuando pensaba en una persona famosa, era amable y muy protector y para nada era un divo. Y aunque todavía desconfiaba de aquel hermoso hombre de pelo plateado, en el fondo de su corazón quería hacerlo como nunca lo había hecho antes con otra persona. Él era diferente, era como un misterio que anhelaba por descubrir.

Por su lado, Víctor realmente no pensaba aquello que le había dicho al japonés.  
Su amor estaba más allá de lo fraternal, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta desde aquella noche que lo encontró en la calle con su corazón roto y con el miedo a flor de piel. Sin duda había pasado por mucho y Víctor quería ser aquel que curara su corazón dañado, quería protegerlo y convertirse en una persona en la que pudiera confiar ciegamente. No sabía por qué se había enamorado así de aquel cerdito, pero estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que debería ocultar por el resto de su vida de ser necesario con tal de permanecer junto a él.

Yuuri correspondió y ambos se dejaron consumir por ese abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad, dado que ninguno de los dos sentía que era el momento correcto alejarse el uno del otro. Se querían más de lo que querían admitir y cualquiera que los viera de lejos se daría cuenta.

Yuuri regresó a su habitación aún con la mente en las nubes.

Víctor lo confundía cada vez más y más. Llegaba cada día con simples gestos que revolucionaban su mente y sus emociones haciéndolo sentir conmovido pero al mismo tiempo triste. Se sentía tan querido que creía que nunca ningún alfa lo podría amar así nuevamente pero de otra manera que no fuera como a un _hermano_. Víctor le gustaba... pero no quería, no. Era una decisión que ya había tomado. Eliminaría aquellos sentimientos que estaban apenas naciendo antes de que se convirtieran en un verdadero problema. Antes de que se convirtieran en algo que no fuera capaz de controlar. No volvería a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Michele.

Se desplomó bocarriba sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, estaba exhausto. Era de esperarse, la noche anterior apenas sí había dormido y entre la práctica de aquella mañana y la salida a la tarde, se encontraba molido. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su antebrazo en su frente en búsqueda de dejar de pensar tanto.

Estaba quedándose finalmente dormido cuando una nueva llamada a su celular lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Frustrado colgó y activó el modo vibrador para poder descansar en paz. Pero lo que no se imaginó es que segundos después de ignorar la llamada llegaría un mensaje, del mismo destinatario sin remitente que en letra negrita ponía:

 _ **"Yuuri... ¿Por qué no me contestas? Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores."**_

 _Continuará..._

 _NOTAS FINALES_

Me disculpo por la demora, pero aun no entiendo cómo utilizar la página de  
Pero usualmente actualizo antes de tiempo en Wattpad, mi usuario es MisakiAkayashi09. Tengo Second Chance y cualquier one shot que se me ocurra en el momento.

Muchas gracias por los mensajitos! Realmente me hacen muy feliz.

Nos seguimos leyendo,

-Misaki.


	4. Is This Jealousy?

Second Chance to Love

Is this Jealousy?

Yuuri POV

El camino hasta la Universidad es largo y agradezco haberme traído mi bicicleta de casa. El viento en la cara me refresca y me da la sensación que va a ser un buen día, ya necesitaba despejarme.

Al fin comienza la verdadera historia, hace varios meses que me mudé aquí y realmente todavía no siento que mi vida haya cambiado del todo aunque ciertamente lo haya hecho.

Nunca me imaginé que me mudaría al lado del mundialmente famoso "Víctor Nikiforov" e incluso todavía no sé qué significa eso... la verdad, aunque me avergüence admitirlo ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta hace una semana, pero parece ser alguien de mucha influencia.

Desde que Yuri me lo comentó me di la libertad de investigar un poco, solo por pura curiosidad, pero solo encontré datos que no me ayudaron en absoluto a darme una idea de quién es él realmente.

 **-Flashback-**

Encendí mi computadora con el fin de descubrir un poco más sobre la identidad de la enigmática figura que se presentaba como mi vecino. Entré en el buscador y rápidamente teclee su nombre, y de manera casi instantánea aparecieron frente a mí miles de páginas web dedicadas al patinador del pelo plateado.

Accedí a la primera que vi.

 _ **Martes 26 de Mayo de 2014**_

 _ **La estrella Víctor Nikiforov de 21 años después de muchos años de ascenso en el ámbito desaparece súbitamente sin dar comentarios. Según informes de reporteros, la leyenda se tomará un descanso un par de temporadas antes de anunciar su nueva movida. ¿Se habrá cansado del deporte? ¿Está dejando la carrera por un presunto casamiento arreglado? ¿La presión de las competencias finalmente pudo con él?**_  
 _ **Nuevas notas se esperan para dentro de la próxima semana con el fin de aclarar todas esas dudas que azotaron las redes sociales, así que seguidores del mundo del patinaje estén atentos a nuestra página oficial bajo el hashtag #VictorEnElMundo para más información.**_

¿Casamiento? Víctor no parece ser del tipo de hombre que se case joven, ni mucho menos de las personas que se rindan fácilmente. Esa entrada parece sin duda del tipo chusmerío barato.

Cambié de página esperando encontrar algo que me sonara más lógico.

 _ **Neko-Nikiforov14.**_  
 _ **Fecha de publicación: 06/03/2015**_

 _ **Bienvenidas a mi blog! Hoy quiero discutir con ustedes un tema de mucha importancia que nos tiene a todas muy nerviosas... ¿Por qué Vitya nos abandonó? Quiero decir, a algunas nos tomó muy de sorpresa la situación y a otras quizá no tanto pero igualmente nos dolió a todas. ¿Creen que sea verdad lo que dicen los medios?**_  
 _ **Yo en mi creencia personal pienso que Vitya solamente está jugando con nosotras y espera el momento adecuado para volver con una de sus espectaculares performances! Hay que ser positivas ¿no?**_  
 _ **Quiero que me digan que piensan ustedes, ya abrí una plataforma de debate y pueden acceder desde**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **¡En este momento necesitamos apoyarnos las unas a las otras! #VityaNoNosAbandones**_

 _ **+980 Likes**_  
 _ **2,5K people are talking about this.**_

Mhm... todas las entradas parecen ser iguales y ninguna termina por convencerme del todo, no después de "conocerlo" como creo hacerlo.

La mayoría de las publicaciones son de hace tres años justo después de su retiro, otras sin embargo son más nuevas pero de cualquier manera son pocas y escritas exclusivamente por fans. Aun así, parece ser que algunos de sus seguidores se fueron perdiendo con el pasar de los años. Es entendible, después de todo, la gente se puede llegar a cansar de esperar un regreso que tal vez no llegue nunca... ¿Por qué habrá renunciado en primer lugar? No tiene mucho sentido si es que era tan bueno como dicen.

Según páginas oficiales afirman que el abandono de Víctor es una cicatriz imborrable en el corazón de muchos patinadores y fans del deporte en sí.

Es muy sospechoso a decir verdad, nada parece conectar...

Repacemos: Víctor mismo fue quien se ofreció a darme clases particulares de patinaje y no parece tener mala relación con el hielo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me hizo esa propuesta si había decidido abandonarlo?

Sin mencionar que nunca me pareció que tuviera esa "aura" de chico malcriado y famoso... aunque mentiría si dijera que no me impresionó su presencia la primera vez que lo vi. Aparentemente es famoso desde muy joven, como dijo Yuri, Víctor ha ganado innumerables medallas de oro en su infancia y adolescencia en categoría "Junior".

¿Qué le habrá pasado o que habrá hecho como para tirar por la borda la carrera de toda una vida?

¿Quién eres Víctor Nikiforov?

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Seguí pedaleando mientras gozaba de la sensación del viento en la cara hasta que me encontré con el enorme campus universitario que sería como mi segundo hogar durante los próximos años. Me detuve por un instante simplemente para admirar la arquitectura del lugar. Es un predio enorme que consta de tres edificios principales: uno dedicado a la carrera de Filosofía y Letras, otro a la carrera de Arte clásico y contemporáneo, y por último el edificio de la carrera de Música. Justo en el medio, pasando el gran portón de reja de la entrada se encuentra una hermosa fuente con una estatua de mármol blanco hecha por alumnos egresados del lugar. El jardín a su alrededor era inmenso y estaba diseñado para que los estudiantes pudieran tomar un descanso, juntarse con amigos o simplemente estudiar en un lugar al aire libre.

Me bajé de la bicicleta para hacer el resto del recorrido a pie. A medida que seguí explorando me encontré con un cuarto edificio más pequeño que los tres principales y con la inscripción "Biblioteca" escrito en grandes letras de hermosa caligrafía. El lugar es bellísimo y podría estar admirándolo un buen rato, pero se hace tarde para mi clase y debería apurarme...sin mencionar que todavía no sé a dónde ir.

Abrí rápidamente mi mochila y tomé el pequeño mapa que me enviaron el día que me aceptaron en este instituto y lo examiné en búsqueda de mi aula. Mi horario indicaba que tenía que dirigirme hacia la clase de "Historia de la música" pero incluso después de revisar de arriba abajo el plano del lugar seguía sin saber a dónde ir.

Miré a mí alrededor en búsqueda de un salvador que estuviera entrando tarde como yo para que al menos me dijera cuál de los tres edificios era el mío, después me las arreglaría para encontrar el aula de alguna manera.

Lamentablemente no hay casi nadie, tiene sentido siendo principios de Marzo. Los únicos alumnos que estábamos en el predio éramos los ingresantes y algunos recursantes que teníamos un semestre extra de preparación.

Aparqué mi bicicleta en el lugar indicado y rápidamente corrí para alcanzar a un chico que vi que pasaba por el lugar. Es un poco más bajo que yo y tiene el cabello rubio, pero su flequillo, en cambio, está completamente teñido de rojo tomate. Por un segundo llegué a pensar que tenía kétchup en él.

\- Disculpa. –llame su atención mientras trataba de recobrar un poco el aliento- ¿Puedes decirme cuál es el edificio de música? Estoy algo perdido.

\- Oh, claro. Es aquél de la izquierda. –respondió amablemente- ¿Eres nuevo?

\- Si, ¿tú también?

\- No, este ya es mi segundo año aquí. –Contestó y lo miré asombrado puesto que parecía más joven que yo- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? De cualquier modo yo también tengo que dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

\- Gracias. –Comenté mientras comenzábamos a caminar- Por cierto, soy Yuuri.

\- Lindo nombre, yo me llamo Minami.

Caminamos hablando de cosas triviales sobre nosotros. Allí me entré sorpresivamente que Minami cursaba las mismas materias que yo, algunas coincidían en horario y otras no, pero al menos tendría alguien junto a quien estudiar cuando así hiciera falta. A pesar de haber estado ya un año allí, el chico kétchup era recursante. El año anterior había fallado en casi todos los exámenes finales a causa de su nerviosismo y falta de estudio, pero era del tipo perseverante, por lo que sentí que algún día superaría su miedo y lo lograría sin problemas.

 ***2 horas después***

\- ¡Wow, la clase ha estado increíble! ¿No lo crees Yuuri?

\- Me gustó mucho, aunque nunca fui una persona de historia...

\- Deberías haber visto la clase del año pasado. ¡La profesora era una tirana! Este año es mucho más fácil de entender –Sonrió ampliamente en mi dirección- Es una buena señal ¡Estoy seguro de este año aprobaré!

Me reí ante el brillo de emoción que desprendían sus ojos, parecía un tierno cachorro. ¿Sería omega igual que yo?

Su olor es demasiado débil para ser de un alfa, seguramente sea beta u omega, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

\- ¡Vamos o también llegaremos tarde a la clase de lectura! –comentó tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome por el pasillo hasta la próxima aula.

Su energía era contagiosa y al mismo tiempo un tanto agotadora, pero no importaba, Minami era muy amable y sentí que llegaríamos a ser muy buenos amigos en el transcurso del año.

Una vez que terminaron las clases me despedí de mi nuevo compañero hasta el día siguiente y regresé a casa. Todavía tenía que hablar con Víctor, después de todo me había olvidado de avisarle sobre el comienzo de clases y que debíamos re acomodar todo el horario para las prácticas. Suspiré mientras subía las escaleras hasta la primera planta y ya en mi habitación me cambié el uniforme por un jean y una remera azul con detalles en negro, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la residencia Nikiforov.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te fui a buscar esta mañana para la práctica pero no estabas y me preocupé.

\- Lo lamento, hoy comencé las clases y me olvidé de avisarte...

\- Me había asustado, creí que te había sucedido algo... -dijo posando una de sus manos en mi hombro- ¿No vas a abandonar las prácticas, no?

 _¿Pregunta irónica, no?_ Pensé instantáneamente, pero luego me retracté de mi mala actitud. No soy nadie para juzgarlo por las cosas que haya hecho en el pasado.

¿Acaso estoy sensible? La nueva medicación me pone los nervios de punta de vez en cuando, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por ser que debo aplicármela solo una vez al mes.

\- No, de hecho venía a preguntarte si podíamos cambiar el horario ya que de mañana se me hace imposible. –comenté rascándome la nuca algo avergonzado- Ah, pero si es muy complicado no hay problema. Encontraré la forma de seguir por mi cuenta en la universidad...

\- No es problema alguno, Yuuri. –Me sonrió en búsqueda de tranquilizarme, él sabía que yo estaba nervioso y eso solo hacía que me sintiera más inquieto.- ¿Quieres entrar? Prepararé algo de café.

Mi estómago sonó sonoramente y mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo que había tomado junto a Minami en la cafetería de la Universidad.

\- También tenemos algo de pastel. –Comentó gracioso mientras me picaba el estómago y me guiaba al interior de la casa-

\- Lamento la molestia...

El resto de la tarde sería larga y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara de una vez.

Nos dirigimos al interior de la vivienda y luego de que Víctor alcanzara dos tazas con caliente café y dos porciones de delicioso pastel, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor para decidir nuestro nuevo horario.

\- ¿Te parece bien después de las cinco? O podríamos quedarnos de noche... -me miraba divertido mientras anotaba y revisaba su agenda de bolsillo.-

\- ¡A las cinco me parece bien! –tomé nervioso un sorbo del amargo líquido quemándome ligeramente los labios.- Quiero decir, esa es a la hora que terminan mis clases pero podríamos reunirnos después de que saliera de ahí, si estás de acuerdo.

\- A las cinco será entonces.

Terminó de escribir y cerró el libro para luego hacerlo a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué la mochila? –preguntó luego de un rato señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado con su tenedor- ¿Tienes clase después?

\- No... -bajé la vista a mi plato mientras revolvía el copo de merengue que había en un costado- Quería ver si podías ayudarme con un trabajo, si no es mucha molestia...

\- ¿Tarea el primer día? –me sonrió- Me siento halagado que pidas por mi ayuda, Yuuri.

Tomó su tenedor y lo clavó en mi plato robándome una porción de pastel de chocolate.

\- ¡Ey! Eso es mío.

\- Considéralo como un pequeño adelanto. Me pagarás el resto cuando termine de ayudarte con tu trabajo –guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Pagar...?

\- Solo bromeo. – estalló en carcajadas al ver que me lo había tomado en serio- Lo lamento, Yuuri. Deberías haber visto tu cara.

\- No eres gracioso.

\- Y tú eres muy aburrido. –hizo un puchero infantil.- Ahora dime, ¿de qué es ese trabajo tuyo? -preguntó volviendo a su tono neutral y simpático de antes-

\- Una entrevista. Nos pidieron entrevistar a alguien que supiera tocar algún instrumento que nosotros no pudiéramos, con la finalidad de tratar de reconocer las emociones que se transmiten a través de la música para las distintas personas. –Expliqué mientras sacaba de mi mochila un anotador y un bolígrafo.- ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- Hace mucho que no me entrevistan, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

\- Primera pregunta, ¿A qué edad comenzaste a tocar el violín?

\- Cuando tenía 17 años si mal no recuerdo.

\- ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

\- A mi madre le gustaba mucho y como ella sabía tocar me enseñó a mí, así podría componer mis propias canciones.

\- No sabía que componías...

\- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Yuuri.

Sentí que quizá había tocado un tema sensible de alguna manera u otra, y me removí incomodo en la silla.

\- Realmente muchas de las que compuse están sin terminar y de las que sí lo están no me siento muy orgulloso de ellas...

\- Vamos, no seas así. Seguro son bellísimas.

No podía imaginarme que algo hecho por él fuera feo o desagradable. Era talentoso por naturaleza y cada cosa que hacía parecía pulcra y delicada.

\- Algún día tocaré para ti, lo prometo. –Ya había terminado su café y haciendo la taza a un lado se recargó sobre la mesa para poder verme mejor.

Me sonrojé y aclarándome la garganta continué.

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas?

\- Esa es una pregunta difícil... supongo que no siento nada.

\- ¿Nada de nada?

\- Tocar es de alguna manera mi forma de desconectarme de todo. Si estoy triste o frustrado simplemente me pongo a tocar hasta que no siento nada más que calma o paz. Es como si fuéramos únicamente el instrumento y yo.

\- Creí que los alfas preferían los deportes para descargar las emociones de esa manera.

\- No todos los alfas somos iguales, ¿sabes?

\- Lo lamento. – me avergoncé- Pero como practicabas patinaje pensé que esa era tu manera de descargarte.

\- No te equivocas del todo, pero... -hizo una pausa como pensando sus palabras antes de continuar- También pasé cosas sobre el hielo que no me gustaría recordar, y por suerte luego de un tiempo logré encontrar mi tranquilidad en la música. -removió el poco café que aún quedaba en su taza mientras miraba como se formaba un pequeño remolino en este- No me malinterpretes, sigo amando el hielo, pero somos como viejos amigos. Decidí abandonarlo antes de odiarlo por completo.

\- Creo que pregunté de más... lo lamento. - _Seguro piensa que soy un entrometido,_ pensé.

Me sentí mal por ponerlo en esa situación de rememorar el pasado siendo que supuestamente estaba haciéndole una entrevista para una tarea. No esperaba que se volviera tan personal.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes por todo, Yuuri. -rió amablemente- Esa parte de mi historia te la contaré en algún momento, después de todo, quiero que conozcas más sobre mí. Solo que ahora no me siento completamente listo para hacerlo, espero que lo entiendas.

\- ¡No hay problema! -reí incómodo- ¿Quieres seguir con la entrevista? Prometo que ya no haré preguntas personales.

\- Adelante.

La entrevista se transformó en un mero intercambio de preguntas y respuestas distantes, pero al menos no nos sentíamos incómodos el uno con el otro. Aunque si bien su presencia me hace sentir nervioso de a momentos, es único alfa con el cual no tengo miedo de estar junto a él.

Estuvimos charlando durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche y me despedí para volver a mi propia casa.

Subí a mi habitación y no me di cuenta de la sensación de opresión que había en mi pecho hasta que me quedé frente a la computadora con la entrevista escrita en lápiz en la mano.

De vez en cuando el alejarme de él hacía que esto ocurriera. Como si mi propio cuerpo respondiera ante su ausencia más de lo que yo quería admitir. Quizá se debe a que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar con él y a los sentimientos que me transmite su cuerpo sin decir nada que cuando me alejo siento que algo falta.

Suspiré agotado y me senté en la silla del escritorio. Encendí la computadora para poder pasar la entrevista a digital y así imprimirla, pero a medida que leía las respuestas las sentía vacías y con un profundo dolor detrás.

¿Acaso disfrutaba tanto aquel instrumento como decía hacerlo? ¿Cual será ese secreto que hizo que abandonara todo? Sin lugar a dudas era algo que le traía un profundo dolor que le molestaba hasta el hoy y que lograba esconder tras una sonrisa cada día, completamente ajeno a lo que los demás puedan percibir.

Me siento un idiota, por pensar en cosas que no debería, metiéndome sin más en la vida de los demás cuando no me llaman.

Eso es algo que debería cambiar de mí, después de todo, Víctor no es más que mi vecino.

⊰-Ω-⊱

\- ¡No sabía que también estabas en el club de patinaje! -el chico ketchup me miró asombrado- Nunca te vi en las prácticas...

\- Digamos que tengo algo parecido a prácticas particulares. Voy con mi entrenador al Ice Castle casi todos los días a la salida de aquí.

\- ¡Wow! Es asombroso.

\- No es nada especial -Sonreí algo avergonzado-

-¿Pero no es complicado patinar con tanta gente ahí? Pensé que el Ice Castle no tenía pistas privadas.

-En realidad el complejo está vacío siempre que vamos, según Víctor no va mucha gente y por eso tenemos todo el espacio para nosotros.

\- ¿Y dices que eso no es especial? -suspiró- Que envidia...

\- Puedes venir a entrenar con nosotros si quieres.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -Sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal- ¡Gracias Yuuri-kun, eso es genial! ¿Seguro no seré molestia?

Tal vez no debería estar invitando a gente sin preguntarle a Victor primero, pero las ultimas clases...

 **-Flashback-**

Luego de estar patinando juntos un largo rato solté.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Yuri no vendrá a entrenar con nosotros?

\- Él entrena de mañana por que sus clases son de tarde y por esa razón no podrá venir con nosotros. Creí que te lo había comentado... -comenzó a buscar ese recuerdo en su memoria-

\- No tenía idea.

\- Da igual, seremos solo tú y yo. -Sonrió ampliamente mientras se deslizaba sensual hacia el centro de la pista de hielo- Nos concentraremos mejor.

\- Supongo...

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Digamos que durante esa primera semana nuestro encuentros se volvieron de una forma u otra más cercanos, y lejos de concentrarme mejor, me sentía muy nervioso haciendo que fallaba el doble.

\- Claro que no, será divertido tener más gente allí. -Ya me disculparía con Víctor luego-.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí junto a Minami volver juntos y así presentarle a mi tutor. Con suerte en la práctica de esa tarde seríamos los tres en vez de solo nosotros.

Durante el trayecto el niño ketchup estuvo hablando de un montón de cosas que no logré escuchar, solamente podía pensar en la reacción que tendría mi entrenador al pedirle si podía "unirse" mi nuevo amigo al equipo.

 **Narradora POV**

Lejos de la reacción de enfado que Yuuri esperaba, Víctor se mostró algo desalentado pero aceptó al nuevo integrante como uno más.

Minami en cambio sentía que se moría.

\- ¡¿Vi-Victor Nikiforov?! -Prácticamente podían ver su mandíbula hasta el suelo de la sorpresa- ¡Yuuri-kun, nunca mencionaste nada acerca de tener al mejor patinador el mundo como tu coach! -hablaba muy rápido tanto que apenas se le entendía, su emoción podía por sobre sus acciones-

\- Ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón. -rió algo avergonzado- Aunque sí mencioné su nombre esta mañana.

\- ¡Nunca me imaginé que te referías a _este_ Víctor!

\- Ya, ya. No es para tanto -Comentó el nombrado con intención de calmar un poco las aguas- ¿Quieren que comencemos?

\- ¡Cl-claro! -contestó Minami con alegría-

El tiempo pasó durante la práctica y la tensión en el aire comenzó a ser claramente palpable entre los vecinos. El ruso se limitaba a ignorar al otro prestando completa atención a su nuevo alumno que se veía entusiasmado hasta las nubes por encontrarse en ese lugar.

No podía dejar solo a aquél rubio que se veía tan feliz de verlo, después de todo era un fan que como todos los otros, no había sabido nada de él desde su enigmática retirada.

Yuuri los miraba desde la distancia. Su entrenador le había dejado un par de indicaciones para pulir sus pasos, pero de manera fría y distante.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez así era con todos, Víctor tenía que ser un playboy por naturaleza, así debían ser los alfas. Una vez que se aburrían se una presa la cambiaban por otra.

Minami patinaba mejor de lo que había imaginado, sabía que llevaba unos cuantos años en el deporte, pero no imaginó que sería tan talentoso. Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto por la atención que estaba recibiendo el rubio que ahora el ya no. No estaba a la altura ni siquiera de aquél niño entusiasta.

Sintió que en realidad no significaba nada para alguien como el "gran Víctor Nikiforov", todos ya se lo habían dejado demasiado en claro.

Su emoción inicial se iba apagando a medida que se dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos de inferioridad que sentía en su corazón.

La brecha entre sus naturalezas era muy grande como para saldarla así como si nada. Víctor sería un alfa exitoso como el resto y el por su lado se tendría que limitar a ser un omega como cualquier otro: insuficiente y fácilmente reemplazable por otro que cumpliera los requisitos necesarios.

La impotencia se apoderó finalmente de su cuerpo, estaba muy enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Pero al menos, gracias a esa nueva experiencia patinando con otros, había podido develar las verdaderas intenciones de su vecino.

Se dirigió hasta la salida de la pista y una vez afuera se quitó los pesados patines.

Se había equivocado por completo con la imagen que tenía idealista que tenía del peliplata.

Solo quería irse en ese mismo instante, no podía soportar ver al que había creído su amigo reemplazarlo por el primer omega que se apareciera frente a él.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Yuuri? Te ves algo decaído. -preguntó preocupado el ruso al ver que guardaba sus cosas con intención de abandonar la clase-

\- Me voy a casa temprano.

\- ¿Eh, en serio? Quédate más tiempo Yuuri-kun.

\- No estoy de humor, disculpa.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

 _¡Déjate de jugar al amigo!,_ gritó internamente el japonés aunque ninguna de esas palabras salió en realidad de su boca.

\- Estoy cansado, eso es todo. -Contestó cortante reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar-

Sin decir más salió del Ice Castle dejando a sus compañeros llenos de dudas sobre el hielo.

Al salir su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo tomó con total decisión de colgar sea quien fuere, pero al mirar la pantalla solamente se sintió más y más frustrado.

\- No otra vez, maldita sea.

Colgó y una vez que la pantalla se puso en negro, guardó su teléfono nuevamente y se hecho a correr con intención de dejarlo todo atrás.

⊰-Ω-⊱

El resto de la práctica fue algo incómoda, por lo que ambos decidieron dejarla para el día siguiente. Minami salió y dejó al campeón solo con sus pensamientos y confundidos sentimientos.

No entendía por qué Yuuri había reaccionado así ¿Acaso había sido algo que él hizo sin darse cuenta? Solamente había hecho lo que él quería, le había dado espacio.

Se había dado cuenta que había invitado a aquél chico rubio solo para no estar con él a solas y lo respetaba, pero eso solo significaba que todavía tenía miedo de él.

Sabía que no debía presionarlo, pero por dentro, se moría de ganas por estar junto a él a cada momento aunque fuera difícil. Pensó que el tiempo que pasarían a solas en las prácticas finalmente serían la puerta para volverse alguien cercano para él pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Yuuri, le correspondía de manera opuesta a cada movimiento que él intentaba y llegó a un punto en el que no sabía que podía hacer por él sin lastimarlo o incomodarlo.

Guardó sus cosas y con un suspiro cerró el lugar. El también había perdido el ánimo esa tarde.

\- Con el ceño así fruncido pareces aún más viejo. -fue la amable recibida que le dio su querido hermano- Wow, ¿no contestarás nada? Debe ser realmente grave.

\- Estoy cansado, te prepararé la cena y me iré a dormir.

\- Lo haré yo, no quiero morir, gracias. -bromeó otra vez sin recibir respuesta - ¿No comerás nada? -agregó preocupado, sabía que su hermano rara vez se comportaba así-

\- No tengo apetito.

Subió y se recostó en su cama de agua sintiendo como las pequeñas olas corrían dentro de este. Bajo esa cómoda posición y el silencio de su habitación, logró conciliar el sueño aunque fuera por pocas horas.

Se despertó después del anochecer.

La luna estaba en su apogeo y su luz brillaba esplendida entre las finas cortinas de su ventana. Se acercó y abrió las hojas de par en par dejando que una brisa invernal entrara y colmara casi por completo la habitación trayendo consigo unas cuantas flores y ramas del árbol que se alzaba junto a el. Respiró el aire puro y llevó la vista hasta el cielo que a pesar de tener unas cuantas nubes, dejaba sin problemas ver las tímidas estrellas que se ocultaban detrás.

Intentó despejar su mente, pero ni esa bella vista podía quitarle del recuerdo la mirada triste y acusadora que Yuuri le había brindado antes de abandonar el lugar aquella tarde.

Era claro que estaba enojado con él por algo que no le iría a decir.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarle que no le haré el daño que cree?_ Le preguntó al brillante astro blanco. No se rendiría tan fácil, no. Quería ganarse la confianza de aquel hermoso omega de pelo azabache aunque le costara.

Debía trazar un nuevo plan. Estaba claro que los acercamientos directos no funcionaría con él, ¿Por qué no probar algo distinto?

Buscó entre una carpeta que tenía oculta bajo la cama unas partituras viejas y algo dañadas y las desplegó sobre el atril que tenia en la habitación.

Tomó su violín y luego de afinarlo, pasó hábilmente el arco sobre las cuerdas sacando unas cuantas notas que en armonía formaban bella canción que carecía de letra.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó poseer por aquél instrumento con la intención de finalizar una de sus viejas composiciones.

Una vez terminada y pulida podría mostrársela a Yuuri, tal y como había prometido.

Lo que el ruso ignoraba, era que cruzando el pequeño patio que separaba sus hogares había un japonés que al igual sin poder dormir se encontraba escuchando esa melodía como canción de cuna a través de su ventana.

 _ **Continuará...**_

⊰-Ω-⊱

 **Notas finales**

FUCK, SIEMPRE ME DEMORO. SORRY.

Ya ni se para que pido perdón si lo voy a hacer otra vez ;-;

Este capítulo es quizá un poco mas aburrido que los anteriores, pero es necesario para la trama D:

Igual voy a compensar todo en los capítulos siguientes donde se revelará el pasado de Víctor y por qué decidió abandonar el patinaje. Dentro de poco también se viene algo que quizá ya se imaginen y tiene que ver con las llamadas sin remitente que Yuuri sigue recibiendo.

Espérenlo con ansias 3

De paso me gustaría saber que creen ustedes que va a pasar, así que si gustan déjenmelo saber en un comentario :3

Me encanta leer sus bonitos mensajes incentivandome a seguir con esto 3

PD: Casi me olvido. Estos días voy a estar subiendo el segundo capítulo de "Battlefield", ya lo tengo casi listo y solo me falta editarlo. Será el capítulo más largo hasta ahora D:

Nuevamente, gracias por leer!11uno

Siganme en Wattpad!: MisakiAkayashi09

-Misaki.


End file.
